This invention is a multi-purpose press apparatus, that allows a single layer of dough capsule to produces individual perogies.
A single dough layer is placed onto the mold spanning the cylinders, and over the perimeter of their molding notches. The selected filling is then distributed in a varied manner across the entire cylinder opening. The sections are then closed together, into a locked position. This thereupon allows a seal to occur, by letting the molds raised cylinder notches on the upper cylinder, close on the lower notches (opposite non-raised notch) process to occur and the thin xc2xc offset cutting ridge surrounding the outside parameters of the upper cylinder, to slice excess dough. The levers then are re-opened and the apparatus ejects the completed product(s) from the posterior of the cylinders.
This process, once completed, can be repeated numerous times until the desired amount of perogies are produced. Since each seal remains constant (tight) regardless of the amount of contents (filling) used, it is not dependent on the type of filling used.